


Wish Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you wish for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931952) by [Baylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor). 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> Pre-series.

21 minutes  
24 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201002073.zip)

Playlist:  
JCB - Nizlopi


End file.
